Dark Lotus
by Mistress 535
Summary: Tsunade watched as Kotetsu ran in, panting as he saluted her. He struggled to say something, finally straining out one word. Nekomata.Set ten years after the beginning of the animemanga, with some slight alterations to the Kakashi Gaiden timeline.
1. Prologue

This is just a sort of prologue/teaser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The figure paused within view of the gates before them, looking at the katakana painted on them, heaving a tired sigh. The bag at their side knocked painfully against a bruised hip, and there was a slow seepage of blood that was running from under the mask concealing their face. They walked slowly towards the gates, feeling the hasty stitches closing a large gash on their bruised abdomen tug in an attempt to pull loose, the bandages wrapped around them beginning to feel moist. The figure stumbled, pausing as someone above them shouted, and watched apathetically as the gates opened. They shuffled through, seeing Izumo and Kotetsu pale as they lowered their hood momentarily, Kotetsu taking off towards the center of town.


	2. At the Memorial

"Then she slapped me, and that's how I lost that bet!" Naruto said with a wide grin, reaching over Shizune for Tsunade's bottle of sake.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Really Naruto, what exactly made you think that could work?"

He chuckled goofily, frowning when Tsunade slapped his hand, "Aw, come on Granny! You've got plenty left!"

"And you've got your own bottle," Tsunade said, pushing the bottle out of his reach with an annoyed look on her face. She was actually glad her apprentices had convinced her to come out. It had been a busy month and the paperwork was driving her insane.

"Yeah, but Kakashi gets cheap sake," the blond whined, not seeing Kakashi lower his book.

"Only because **you **drink all of it," the copy nin said calmly, turning back to Junko and his latest conquest, "And because that's the third bottle I've bought."

Sakura sighed, watching them get into a one-sided argument, looking at the empty seats at their usual table, "It's so odd without everyone here. There have been a lot of missions here lately."

"There have," Shizune agreed, thinking of all the paperwork Tsunade passed on to her.

Tsunade watched as Kotetsu ran in, panting as he saluted her. He struggled to say something, finally straining out one word.

"Nekomata."

She blinked, quickly recovering as her mouth turned down in a frown, "Where."

"Heading towards the memorial," Kotetsu replied, watching her get up and walk briskly out, followed closely by Shizune and Kakashi, "B-But!"

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other curiously before running out after them, leaving Kotetsu to catch his breath alone.

xx

Tsunade paused as they got to the training grounds where Kakashi and his team usually went, looking down at an ominous trail of blood droplets and obviously shuffled footsteps.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune hissed, pointing to the smears of blood on one of the three posts near the memorial.

"Watch yourselves," Tsunade said, moving past the very post that Jiraiya and Naruto had once been tied to.

Kneeling in front of the memorial was an ambiguous cloaked figure, that shifted as they approached.

"You brought the cavalry," a gravely voice ground out sarcastically from behind the dark hood, "I'm touched."

Several kunais were drawn as the cloak shifted, a dirty bag landing on the ground at the Godaime's feet with a sickening thud.

"Next time, you're paying me double the bounty," the voice said.

"Nekomata, can you walk?" Tsunade asked as the figure swayed to their feet, noting the pool of blood at their feet.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

Someone shifted and the mood suddenly changed, Nekomata visibly tensing as the 'click' of a sword being readied was audible in the tense silence, "You can leave now."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "I'm not coming back here to drag your stubborn ass-"

"Good, I won't be here," Nekomata snapped in that gravely, neuter tone, "If you're going to have them kill me, get on with it Tsunade."

She narrowed her eyes, and then jerked her head back towards the village, everyone but Shizune and Sakura leaving, "That means you too, Sakura."

After the three of them were alone, Nekomata relaxed.

"We thought you were dead," Tsunade said, watching the hood lower and seeing the mask over Nekomata's face was cracked and smeared with blood.

"Most days, I wished I was," was the only reply, the mask turning towards them, "I'm halfway there now."

"You going to allow us to look at you, or are we going to have to do it the hard way yet again?" Tsunade asked.

"Suit yourself."

She and Shizune walked over, pushing the cloak to the side and unwrapping the bandages, Tsunade frowning at Shizune began healing the ugly gash, "I'm surprised you made it this far."

There was a soft, feminine chuckle from under the mask, "As am I."

"I want you to come to the hospital with me," Shizune said, feeling more internal damage under the now smooth skin, "You need-"

"Rest and quiet. I'll get neither at the hospital," came the tired reply, "Just do what you can here."

"I think you should listen to her," Tsunade said, trusting her apprentice's judgment on the matter more than her eyes, or Nekomata's will.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, my mission's over. I've been away entirely too long, and I want to go home and sleep in my own bed. Either dismiss me, or I'll have to be insubordinate."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Tsunade sighed, nodding to Shizune, who began healing what she could of the other wounds, "I'm giving you a week to get me your mission report, and I want to see you in my office tomorrow morning at eleven hundred."

The hood bobbed, and then Nekomata gave a stiff bow before walking off with a noticeable limp, and Tsunade heaved a tired smile, looking at the memorial, "How bad was it Shizune?"

"Mostly muscle damage, but there was a lot of blunt trauma and blood loss," she replied, and then looked at the stained bag, "What about that Tsunade-sama?"

She looked at it, her nose wrinkling, and gave a disgusted huff, "There are some aspects of his job I really hate."


	3. Homecomings, Sabbaticals, and Ramen

Shihasu Fubuki walked into her apartment with a heavy sigh, tossing her bag inside the door before looking over at the pile of laundry she'd left.

"Don't know why I thought it'd do itself," she huffed, deciding to do it later.

There was a scratching sound from her window and she walked over, met with a loud yowl as a black cat slunk in and began wrapping itself around her legs. She went over to the cabinet and got out a can of food, feeding the cat before she walked back towards the bathroom. She was tired, but more importantly she felt filthy. Turning on the shower, she undressed and took down her long hair as she waited for the water to heat up, finally letting out a small groan as she stepped under the hot stream. As the dirt and sweat ran off her skin, she began feeling refreshed. There was nothing like coming home after a long day to a hot shower, a cup of tea, and a good book.

When the water finally ran cold, she got out, drying off and throwing her hair up in another towel, going into the kitchen to make tea. Cup in hand, she walked back to her bedroom with the cat on her heels, deciding to leave all the chores undone until morning. After all, tomorrow was her day off, and she'd have plenty of time on her hands to do it. She sank down into her bed, the downy comforter and sheets smooth on her bare flesh, and pulled a well-worn book off her bedside table after turning on a lamp. Flipping it open to a dog-eared page, she began reading, the cat curled up on her stomach purring contentedly, watching her bring the mug to her lips with its odd blue eyes.

xxxx

Nekomata walked down the street, wondering if the people skirting out of the way was due to the cloak, or to the fast work of gossipers. After so many years alone, it really wasn't a big deal, it could be worse. Passing a few ANBU members sent a hand to a hip, feeling the broken mask there as headquarters came into view. A group of jonin were standing around the message board, more coming and going throughout the busy building. A few knocks on the Hokage's door and there was a familiar 'Come in' from the other side.

Tsunade looked up, "You're walking better today."

"I feel better today," Nekomata replied, walking up to the desk and tossing down an envelope.

"I wasn't expecting this for another week," Tsunade said, opening it and seeing a mission report inside, "You should have taken the opportunity to rest."

"I'm a light sleeper."

"Shizune," she said, "I want her to look you over again, just to make sure."

There was an annoyed huff as the cloak came off, Shizune pausing a moment before walking over and putting her hands over Nekomata's abdomen.

"Everything's normal," she said, backing up as the cloak was replaced, "Though you still look a little pale."

"Haven't seen the sun in a while," Nekomata replied, eyes narrowing behind the hood.

"Your mask needs to be replaced," Tsunade said, taking an envelope out of a drawer and tossing it onto the desktop, "I won't deduct it from your pay considering the circumstances."

The hood nodded, the mask clunking onto the desk as Nekomata took the envelope, "I'm putting in a request for normal jonin duty for the next six months, no assassinations or bounties."

"Done," Tsunade said, raising a brow, "What about A and S rank missions?"

"You know where to find me."

Tsunade nodded, "I'll see what I can do. I'm giving you a two week sabbatical to get everything in order from where you were gone. I can't guarantee that I won't need you until then, but I'll put you down as a last resort. We've had a lot of B rank and above missions lately, so I don't have to tell you what that means."

"I'll see you in two weeks Hokage-sama," Nekomata said, bowing before turning to leave.

The door opened and Sakura stopped, eyes wide as she recognized the cloaked figure from the night before.

"Excuse me," Nekomata said, moving past the pink-haired kunoichi to disappear into the crowd of ninja down the hall.

Sakura stared after them, shocked to have heard the silky voice behind the hood had sounded distinctly feminine.

"Sakura-chan," Tsunade called, unable to hide her amused smile as the young woman spun around to look at her, "What did you need?"

"Oh, uh, these forms Tsunade-sama, they need your signature," she said, filing the incident away for later.

xxxx

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi frowned, he hated when Naruto called him that; that he was the **only**one that still called him that, "What is it Naruto?"

"A bunch of us are going to the Red Kunai tonight to welcome everyone home, you gonna be there?" he asked, pasting on his usual grin as he caught up with the older man.

"The new Icha Icha is out, I was going to stay in and read," he said, holding up his new book.

"Like you won't be reading it at the bar anyway," Naruto replied, "Or maybe you're just feeling your age."

"What time. And stop calling me sensei," he sighed, glad at least there'd be more people around so he wouldn't end up a focus of anyone's attention. All he wanted was to have some peace and quite so he could read his smut. Was it really too much to ask?

"Around ten, that way Sakura and Hinata will be able to meet us and have time to change. Or something like that, according to Sakura," he said with a shrug, then perked up, "You remember that guy from last night?"

"Yes," Kakashi said, his brow raising, "What about them?"

"Well, Sakura said she ran into him this morning at Granny's office. Said they sounded like a girl," Naruto replied, putting his arms behind his head.

"That would be because Nekomata **is **a woman," he said, turning back to his book as they walked.

"What kind of weird name is that for a girl?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

"It's a codename, like Yamato, or Sai," Kakashi replied, "It's all she goes by."

"Hey sensei, do you know her?" he asked.

He paused a moment, "Not really."

Noticing they were heading towards Ichiraku, Naruto switched subjects again, "Hey, ramen! Come on sensei, let's have lunch!"

Kakashi sighed, glad he'd already bought his book since Naruto usually made him pay for their food, "I told you, stop calling me sensei."


	4. Chores, Bulbs, and Perverts

Shihasu turned her head to look towards the source of the boisterous voice that was traveling across the marketplace, the black, furry form on her shoulder blocking her view.

"Shiro!" she said in an exasperated tone, trying to crane her neck in some direction, finally giving up and continuing on her plotted course.

She readjusted her groceries on her hip, the weight of the cat on her shoulder making her feel unbalanced, and was painful as the cat dug its claws into her shoulder. She was almost finished with her errands after dropping some paperwork off that morning and finishing the majority of her laundry, and was looking forward to going home and enjoying some of the gyoza she'd bought. Then it was back to the beast that was housework. It wasn't that she was lazy, it was just her last mission had taken her a bit longer than she thought it would, and she'd let a few things slip before she'd left. Like dusting. And laundry. Oh, and putting away the clean dishes, which now had to be rewashed.

She sighed, remembering that her grandmother had all but beat into her head to do things when they needed to be done. The one time she hadn't lived by that wise, though annoying, adage, it had come back to bite her in the ass. Royally.

Finally having had enough of Shiro's claws in her shoulder, she lifted the bag and felt the cat leave the insulted skin of her shoulder and lean against her leg, wondering if her companion was stupid enough to trip her. Luck was somewhat with her when the feline remained merely at her side until she reached her home, where Shiro then began to weave between her legs as she maneuvered into the space and then to the kitchen.

"What sadistic pleasure do you get out of that?" she asked dryly, watching part of the cat's face turn pink as a raucous yowl became her reply, and she rolled her eyes.

How she'd become stuck with such annoying roommate she couldn't remember.

xxxx

Kurenai walked out into her garden and raised a brow at the small parcel on the bistro table she'd decided to splurge for a few years back, going over cautiously and making sure it wasn't going to explode, or worse, a frog wasn't about to jump out. The first was unlikely, but the second was entirely possible, since the students at the academy had been released little over an hour ago, and her son had just returned home. Deciding it was safe of both scenarios, she set down her tray of tools and opened the flaps of the simple cardboard box. Inside were a few flower bulbs, and a note. The bulbs looked to be some sort of tulip, and she smiled before opening the note, her eyes widening and her breath hitching in her throat.

xxxx

"I swear, I hate the Chunin Exams," Genma said, the perpetual senbon between his lips bobbing, "Bad enough there's virtually mountains of paperwork and snot-nosed brats, but you don't even have the time to get laid."

"Is that all you think about?" Sakura scowled, thinking that at least Naruto and even Jiraiya weren't so blatant in their perversions.

"About once every ten seconds," Genma smirked, looking her over, "There it goes again. So, little Cherry Blossom, what are you doing tonight?"

"Sending you to an early grave if you don't cut it out," she growled, mentally cursing Ino for running off with the first cute boy that had glanced her way.

"Hahaha! Sakura-chan, aren't you supposed to mellow out as you age?" Naruto teased, his cheeks already pink from the sake he'd consumed, which was making him a bit bolder if not stupider.

"Pot and the kettle Naruto," she frowned, hearing a chuckle from the silver-haired man sitting next to her.

"As if he'd get that," Kakashi said, his smirk evident even behind the mask and glossy-covered Icha Icha, "Just ignore them. I do."

"You ignore everyone Kakashi," Anko grinned, her breasts purposefully framed by her ever-present jacket, "That's your damn problem."

Kakashi lowered his book slightly, raising his brow at the snake-using kunoichi, "Did you say something?"

"Fuck you Hatake," she smirked, crossing her legs and leaning against the table, fully aware she was being ogled by most of the men in the near vicinity, "Maybe you just go for something a little less . . . feminine."

"Maybe," he said, turning back to his book, "Maybe not."

"Speaking of Chunin exams, how'd the Forest of Death go?" Genma asked, changing the subject in the hopes that, like him, she'd been swamped in the resulting paperwork for the past two weeks and was up for an easy lay.

"Backlogged in paperwork," she grumbled, getting his meaning, "You offering to help me out Shiranui?"

"Might be," he smirked, not seeing several pairs of eyes roll. Their 'help' was something the pair talked about to anyone that would let them. Loudly.

"I'll think about it," she said, clearly stating if someone she hadn't already 'helped' yet came along, he'd do in a pinch. It wasn't an insult, it was Anko.

"On that note, I'm heading home. Early morning tomorrow," Sakura said with an annoyed sigh, "I should have gone home hours ago."

"Aw, stay a little while longer, Sakura-chan," Naruto whined, pouting at her, "I'll be lonely without you! Kakashi-sensei's no fun, and that'll leave me with the perverts!"

"You'll fit right in then, won't you," she smirked, hearing another chuckle from her former teacher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry these are so short right now, trying to keep the updates coming without wearing myself out (working on two fics and all). I'm trying to wait for some of the new chapters of the manga, but for now, I'm going to go on the premise that Kurenai has a child by Asuma that would be . . . about 6 (but I'm horrible at math ;). Also going on the widely used presumption that Genma and Anko extreme pervs/sex fiends, the jonin sensei get together for drinks often(sometimes with their teammates/former students), Kiba's become a lady's man (I blame the fic 'Teach Me' by Monkey Lady XD(go read iton if you're old enough!)), Lee and Gai don't taint their bodies with sake (As Lee goes all Drunken Master on everyone, and Gai is hard for me to write dialogue for without it sounding OOC right now), Ino will ditch Sakura in a heart beat over a hot guy, and Naruto and Hinata are going through an awkward 'I like you but I'm awkward about it' kind of relationship. As for the others, not really sure, but I'm open to ideas.

That's the end of the plot-based note. You can read on if you want to listen to my little half-rant. D


	5. The Mission

"So, what's the mission Granny?" Naruto asked, excited to be leaving Konoha for the first time in nearly a month.

"We're waiting on two more members of your team," Tsunade replied, "Since Sai is . . . Busy; I've found a suitable substitute for him."

"And the fifth member?" Sakura asked curiously, it wasn't often five jonin were put on the same team.

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak when Genma walked in, hands in pockets, senbon in his mouth, "Sorry I'm late I had to help-"

"Shut it," Tsunade said, her left eye twitching once, "You're mission is a fairly simple one to explain. A village in the Land of Honey has hired us to investigate and possibly eradicate a band of robbers that have been praying on their trade route. At this point, you're probably wondering why I'm sending five jonin on this mission. Well, one, that's what they wanted, and what they're paying for. Two, after hearing the report given to me by the man that brought the request, you may be dealing with some rogue ninja. That's the reason I picked your fifth member."

"Well, why aren't they here?" Genma asked, raising a brow, "Seems a bit bad they've missed report."

"Did I? I thought I was here the entire time."

All of them but Tsunade and Kakashi turned around to look at the cloaked figure leaning against the wall.

"You've been slacking Shiranui. Getting soft since all you have to deal with are bratty genins that still want to be ninjas?" Nekomata asked dryly, the smirk in the oinin's voice obvious.

"Well, well. I thought you'd died," Genma smirked, "Still got a few lives left then?"

Nekomata straightened and walked over to stand next to him, "What do you think?"

Tsunade cleared her throat, pointing to an area on a map and circling it before she tossed it to Kakashi "Anyway, that is your mission, you have two hours to prepare. Shihasu, I want to see you for a moment before you leave. The rest of you are dismissed."

Nekomata visibly stiffened before the hood bobbed, and there was a palpable tension in the air as the others left.

xxxx

"Shihasu? Is that that guy's real name?" Naruto asked, putting his hands behind his head as they waited for the rest of their team, "I thought you said he was a woman. That's not a very feminine name."

"Isn't it? I didn't realize you were a sudden expert at names," Sakura said sarcastically, "I asked Ino about her, and she said someone told her that the woman's insane, like a real nut job."

"That would explain the cloak," Naruto said, his eyes closed, "I mean, what kind of person hides behind masks and cloaks all the time?"

Kakashi looked over the top of his book, "Yes, what kind of person does that?"

"That's different Kakashi-sensei. We've decided you're ugly," Naruto teased, "Hey, maybe that's it! Maybe she's really ugly, like Granny when that genjutsu of hers wears off."

"She'd kill you if she heard that," Sakura said with a slight scowl, turning to Kakashi, "Is that why Kakashi?"

"I don't care what you think I look like," he sighed, turning back to his book.

"I meant about her," Sakura huffed, annoyed, "Is this Shihasu person ugly?"

The book lowered again, his heavy-lidded eye looking bored, "Why do you think I know?"

"Well, you used to be ANBU, and she's ANBU. I figured you'd seen each other," Sakura shrugged.

"I never saw her in ANBU. Even if I had, I couldn't tell you, you know that," he replied, turning his head, "Genma's finally here."

The senbon using pervert waved casually, "Well, don't we make a nice little team. Wait, we seem to be missing someone. Where's the hag?"

A soft, seductive voice suddenly came from behind them, "You're mother's at home Genma."

"You just get creepier and ruder all the time Nekomata," Genma smirked, turning and looking at the cloak, "You gonna wear that all the time?"

"It'll keep the perverts at bay," Nekomata said, beginning to walk towards the gates, "By the way, has it fallen off yet Ecchi?"

"Wanna check?" Genma asked, suddenly catching a kunai that was aimed at his crotch, "I get the point."

"I wish you had," she said, a low chuckle coming from under the hood, "Kakashi, why don't we get this little rag tag group going. We're late leaving."

The cloak nearly grazed the ground and swayed slightly as she walked, the only thing visible being the very bottom of her shoes and a slight glimpse of her heels if the breeze picked up. With a soft sigh, Kakashi shrugged noncommittally, beginning to walk after her. Genma followed, using the kunai that had been thrown at him to clean under his nails, Naruto and Sakura falling in behind him.

"I think you were right about the crazy part," Naruto whispered, swearing he saw the hood turn just a fraction.

xxxx

They stopped for the night near the border of Kusa and the Land of Fire, setting up a small, cozy camp near a meandering stream. Five fish were cooking on sticks over the fire, and the group was all preoccupied in their own tasks. Naruto and Genma were playing cards, Kakashi was doing his usual reading, Sakura was lounging on the grass staring up at the stars, and Nekomata was sitting a small way from the fire, arms and legs crossed.

"You're cheating you bastard!" Naruto yelled, throwing his cards down for the fifth time.

"How can I be cheating? You're shuffling and dealing the cards! Quit being a brat and just deal the next hand!" Genma shouted back.

A soft, hard voice carried over to the duo from across the fire, "Both of you shut the hell up. You're being entirely too noisy."

They paused, looking over to the cloaked figure.

"There's nothing out here," Naruto said, frowning slightly, "So why should we bother being quiet?"

"Because you can't always trust there's not something in the dark," Nekomata said, "Want to take another look? Kakashi?"

"Two?"

The hood bobbed, "They're not going to stop. Something important I'd guess."

"What are you two talking about? I don't hear or see, or even feel, anything!" Naruto snapped.

"How can you when you're being so damn loud Chibi," Nekomata said with a slight growl, "If they weren't two of our own, I'd let them gut you like one of those fish."

Naruto twitched from her passive threat, but more so at being called 'Chibi', "What gives you the right to-"

Two ANBU suddenly appeared behind Nekomata, and one kneeled and whispered something to her.

"I see," she said, getting up and following them into the darkness to return a few moments later, "I'll be back before we leave tomorrow."

With that, she was gone again, and Naruto turned on Kakashi, "Why don't you say something to shut her up?"

Kakashi's visible brow rose, "Because, she was right. You need to understand something Naruto. Most ANBU don't speak unless they actually have something to say. Nekomata is no exception. However, admittedly, she could probably be less . . . Abrasive, but you'll just have to get used to it for now. She is a part of this team after all."

"Yeah, Chibi," Genma smirked, earning him a punch from Naruto, "What the fuck?!"

"You shut up you damn pervert! Or else I'll spill everything!" the kyuubi-container growled, glaring at the older man.

"You'd be telling on yourself then too," Genma smirked, still rubbing his cheek, "Though if you really want to tell sweet little Sakura-chan, go right ahead?"

"Huh? Tell me what?" she asked, sitting up and spotting the guilty look on Naruto's face and the smug smirk on Genma's, her eyes narrowing dangerously, "Tell me what Naruto?"

Kakashi rolled his eye as the boy began stuttering and fumbling over some pitiful example of a lame excuse, and he stole a look out over the dark grasslands, wondering what was happening out there.

xxxx

"She said she'd be back by now."

"I say we leave her ass."

"You do realize she'd just catch up to us don't you?"

"Would it cause her any trouble?"

"No."

"Well, fine, we can wait dammit."

Kakashi fought against a chuckle as he looked at the sulky blond, knowing he was pissed off because he'd been forced to wake up earlier than he'd planned to take over the last portion of what was supposed to be Nekomata's watch, "We can let her catch up. It'd be less trouble for us."

"Then let's go," Naruto said, already beginning to walk away from the camp.

"Other way dumb ass!" Sakura snapped, tired of his grousing, "God, you're so hopeless!"

Naruto pouted the next hour they were on the trail, looking more like he did when he was a genin than he had in years. He felt someone next to him and scowled deeper as he saw Nekomata was walking past him, "You found us."

"Here Chibi," she said, handing him something, "And don't trip over your lip."

He raised a brow, looking down at a round bento box, seeming to realize that it was indeed lunch. He saw her hand one to Sakura, and turned around, seeing Genma had one as well. Turning forward again, he glanced down at the box, taking in its round shape.

xxxx

When they finally stopped for lunch, Naruto finally got to appease his curiosity and opened his bento to find pre-cooked ramen noodles with nori and spiral kamaboko placed to look like a frown, and a broth packet. He shot Nekomata a look, only to find that she wasn't there, and raised an eyebrow, looking around.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, taking a bite of onigiri.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "Say Sakura, what have you got?"

"No way," she said, pulling her bento out of reach and sight, "You're not getting any of mine. What's wrong with yours that you want to know?"

"Nothing, I was just curious," he said, taking the kettle of water from the fire and fixing the broth, beginning to eat with gusto.

Genma rolled his eyes, "You eat ramen like I eat-"

"Shut up!" Sakura hissed, throwing a rock at the back of his head.

He ducked it, the stone hitting a tree with a dull 'thunk', "Damn it! I was gonna say wagashi! I'm not a pervert all the time, okay!"

x

"You're not eating?"

"Already did. What about you?" Nekomata asked, looking down from the limb she was on to see Kakashi reading below her.

"Same," he said, glancing up at her, "What was last night about?"

"Classified," she said, crossing her arms, "You know that."

"That wound of yours classified too?" he asked, smelling the distinct smell of iodine on her as she jumped silently down, "You should have let them heal that Shiha-"

"Don't call me that," she said, something flashing behind the hood.

"It is your name," he said, "I know this mission doesn't require you to keep that codename."

"I prefer it," she said, turning her back to him, "We need to get moving. I'm sure the others are finished eating."

Kakashi watched her leave, stretching his back as he got up and put his book away, feeling like there was something she wasn't telling him that she should be.

xxxx

"What areas are they attacking?" Kakashi asked, looking over a map with the town leader.

"Here and here," the man said, pointing his bony finger at two places along the main road, "Due to the density of surrounding vegetation, this is really the only way to get into the town. Unfortunately, there was not thought given to this kind of situation when it was built."

He was referring to the fact that the town was built at the end of a large valley, with only one entrance, and an exit that was the same, even if the surrounding forest wasn't an issue. While it created a great initial defense, it also created an obvious problem. With only one way in and out, if one controlled the road, they controlled the town.

"What makes you think it's ninja that are responsible?" Kakashi asked, glad the rest of his team were occupying themselves elsewhere, so he was free from distraction.

"Who else could take out ten samurai?" the old man asked with a sagely frown, "We hired them to guard the last shipment of supplies, and we never heard from them, or got the supplies, even though we got word they were on their way here. All we saw of that shipment were the pieces of the wagons floating past in the river."

He nodded, knowing the river was out of the question because it was too shallow. A boat laden with a village-worth of supplies would simply come to rest on the bottom and be a sitting duck, "I see. Well, we'll see what we can do. One more question, how are you paying for all of the supplies you've lost? This doesn't look like a very rich town."

The old man closed one eye and looked him over, "I guess I'll tell you. We won't be in any more trouble if you know. A few months ago, before all this started, we found gold in the river. There's a mine just outside the city, and as of yet the vein hasn't run out. It just keeps getting bigger. Well, I suppose the first time we sent someone to trade it for supplies we sent too much, or he had a loose pair of lips. Either way, that's when it started. I don't have to tell you it's easier to resell goods than it is to trade large amounts of gold and not raise suspicions as to where it came from. Our people mine it and risk their lives to get it, and these thieves steal mundane things like the grain and cloth we trade for it. Now, we're getting desperate. Winter's coming, and things are running thin here. As I said, ten samurai were no match for them, so we hired five Konoha ninja. The best. If you can't do anything, we'll be forced to abandon the village, and the mines."

Kakashi looked back at the map, the quick mind behind the lazy-looking eye already formulating a plan.


	6. Recon, and Old Bonds

"I can't believe you're drinking on a mission."

Genma looked at Sakura with a slightly annoyed look, "Well, I'm not the only one on this mission, am I? I can afford to be a little lax."

"There's a difference between lax and drunk," Sakura said with an eye roll.

"Why don't you go yell at Nekomata?" Genma frowned, "She's over there playing mah jong with those old men, drinking and smoking like she was at home."

Sakura turned and looked over at the cloaked woman, watching smoke billow out from under her hood, one of the old men sitting at the table looking around before leaning over to talk to her, "I think she's doing recon."

"Probably betting for a case of sake," Genma said, giving Sakura a smooth smile, "That women can out-drink me any day. Probably even out-do Hokage."

"I find it hard to believe you know anything about her," Naruto scoffed, "You _help_ her out or something once?"

The look the man shot Naruto shocked them both, "Watch your mouth kid."

Naruto glanced over to the table Nekomata was at, seeing the pipe she was smoking was held halfway to her hood, and that her head was turned towards them. The hood turned back to the tile game, and a moment later smoke began billowing upwards, "Can she hear us or what?"

"Probably. Oinin have better senses than most shinobi," Genma said, looking at the door as Kakashi walked in, "Well noble leader, you get the low down?"

Kakashi sat down at the table, slouching down in the chair as was his fashion, "I did. I'll brief you all on it when we get situated."

The copy-nin looked over to the other table and raised a brow, "Is she at least winning?"

"Who knows," Genma sighed, suddenly staring at the ceiling with a serious look on his face,

"How long has it been since anyone actually saw Shihasu, Kakashi? Ten years?"

"More like five, maybe seven," Kakashi replied, "I've seen Nekomata around plenty of times, but Shihasu's usually scarce. I haven't seen her since Asuma's funeral."

"She didn't go to it," Genma frowned, "She was at the memorial all day."

"Why are you all talking like she's two different people?" Sakura asked, "They're one in the same aren't they?"

"No, actually, they aren't," Kakashi replied, "They have some similarities, but they're different."

"It's not split personalities, or any psycho bullshit like it if that's what you're thinking," Genma added, "It's simply work and personal separation. Shihasu's not crazy, and never has been, despite what that idiot Ino says she heard."

"Why Genma, I didn't know you cared so much," Nekomata's voice simply seemed to float around them; soft, sensual, and dangerous, "If I didn't know better I'd think that torch was still burning."

"I hate it when you do that," Genma growled, taking a swig of sake, "You know, I liked you better when you weren't so sneaky."

"Aww, poor little Shiranui. You mean you liked me better when you called me names and I beat you up for it?" the chuckle following the question was nothing short of murderous, "We can go back to that if you like; I've come to enjoy seeing how much pain people can take before they start begging. I bet you'd last a pretty long time."

Sakura actually paled, and looked between Kakashi and Naruto, the latter looked somewhat confused.

"It's a jutsu," Kakashi said, more to Naruto, and so he could ignore Sakura's obvious distress, "She uses it in the field so you can't detect her with sound."

"I think I'll pass on that offer," Genma said, shaking his head, "Are you almost finished over there? We're waiting on you so Kakashi can brief us."

"I already know why we're here. I'll see you all back at the hotel. I've almost won."

"Typical," he growled, getting up and looking at his other teammates, "Well, I say we go. She'll be here all night. "

"Sit back down," Kakashi said, taking out his book, "We all leave together as a team."

Genma began muttering, sitting back down and glaring at the back of Nekomata's head, and Sakura leaned over to Kakashi, "Am I rooming with her?"

"You two are the only women," he said, his eye crinkling as he smiled at her, "Don't worry Sakura, you won't be safer in your life."

"Ha! I find that hard to believe," Naruto said, putting his arms behind his head, "I sure as Hell wouldn't stay in the same room as her."

"Really? Then maybe you'd like to stay with Sakura and keep an eye on her tonight," Kakashi suggested, his voice unusually caustic.

"Sure thing," Naruto nodded, smiling broadly as he failed to notice the older jonin's tone,

"Hear that Sakura? I'll be there in case anything happens."

Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing that Naruto was more likely to fall asleep than do anything useful, and then looked at Kakashi out of the corner of her eyes. If he trusted Nekomata, or Shihasu, or whatever she was called, she supposed she could too. Well, as long as someone else was around.

xxxx

"I was under the impression you were a boy Chibi."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto snapped, watching the woman begin emptying her pack onto the table in the hotel room, the cloak still covering her.

Sakura rolled her eyes again as she laid her own things out on the bed to inventory.

"You're sharing a room with two women. That's all," was Nekomata's answer.

"Just to make sure you don't try to do anything funny to Sakura," Naruto snapped.

"I see. Though I don't understand why you think I'd intentionally harm a teammate. That's rather pointless," she said, laying the various supplies she'd brought in neat, even rows, "Besides, you're Konoha ninja; I have no reason to even **think **of fighting you."

"But earlier, with Genma-" Sakura said, wishing she'd stayed out of it as soon as the words left her mouth.

"That's just Genma," Nekomata said, sitting down and crossing her legs.

"Yeah, but-" Naruto began, wanting to point out the woman's status and supposed reputation.

"Shut up and go to sleep, both of you. I'm not going to slit your damn throats, but if you keep yammering on, I may consider it to be a serious option!" she barked, effectively silencing them.

They watched her dip half the senbon she'd taken out in some kind of liquid before she put them up, and then sharpen her swords, a pair of Lungchuan broadswords. It was interesting to watch the way she handled each piece of equipment, as if each were a sacred artifact. Sakura glanced over at Naruto after the first half hour, and saw the young man was fast asleep, no doubt lulled into dreamland by the soft, rhythmic sound of whetstone on steel.

"You're still awake."

Sakura jumped slightly, sitting up and seeing the opening in the hood was facing her, "I- I just can't sleep."

"I have that problem too," Nekomata said, getting up and walking over to pull the comforter back up Naruto's body where he'd kicked it off before going and opening the window, "I'll see you in the morning."

Sakura watched her leave, and raised a brow, going over to the window to look out. There was no sign of Nekomata, and she closed the window, locking it before going back to her bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, virtually exhausted from the travel.

xx

Nekomata opened her eyes as a smirk pulled up her lips, "Been a long time since you spied on me in the baths. Isn't that more Jiraiya-sama's style?"

"I've never spied on you," Kakashi said, sitting with his back to the shogi screen separating the changing room from the hot spring, "What did you find out?"

"Probably the same thing you did. I'm not sure exactly what we're dealing with here. Supposedly, those samurai were from the Kinta clan. Not really a clan known for being weak," she said, putting her arms up on the edge of the spring, "It's either more powerful samurai, ninja, or some really lucky thugs. Of course, the vegetation is a big help with ambushes, and it doesn't take a genius to know rice and cloth are easier to sell than pure gold ingots."

"There's something you aren't telling me," he said, "What is it?"

"None of your concern Scarecrow," she said coolly, "It has nothing to do with this mission, or this team."

"Why**do **you separate yourself?"

The question caught her off guard, though she quickly recovered, "Same reason you do."

There was silence for a long time, and she finally spoke, "Though I'm sure it's harder for you."

"Why's that?" he asked, watching her silhouette through the thin rice paper as she got out of the spring and dried off.

"You don't go to the extreme I do to separate myself, and I don't have much of anything left to lose," she sighed, pulling on her clothes before she wrapped the heavy cloak around her and opened the screen. He was already standing and waiting on her, "One day I'll realize how foolish it is, but for now, I'm content knowing that Shihasu's just a shadow, and Nekomata is the stuff of idle gossip when no one's husbands are cheating."

"I find it hard to believe you're content with that," he said honestly, "Considering your-"

"And considering yours, I'm shocked that you've deviated so much from who you were back then."

"You know why," he said lowly.

"Then this was a futile conversation, wasn't it?" she asked, her voice cool, "We're both the way we are because of a shared pain. I don't understand why you **still **feel the need to ask me why. Then again, we can't be geniuses all the time, can we?"

"I was just curious."

"No, you want to know if I'm still grieving," she said, catching him off guard, "And it's none of your damn business. It's been nearly twenty years Kakashi, and if I have any grief, it's muted by everything else. But mine was never really fueled by guilt, was it?"

"You're still a bitch," he said bluntly, "That much hasn't changed."

She sighed, "And you're still that arrogant, selfish, little boy deep down Kakashi. You keep making the same mistakes, and one day, it'll get you killed."

"You don't know anything about it!" he snapped, finally losing his cool.

"I know **everything **about it!" she snapped back, "You don't really want forgiveness anymore, because you've wallowed in your self-pity and guilt for so long that you just can't allow yourself to feel anything else. I may not be whole, but at least I healed. You keep licking at the same old wound, and one day you'll see it hurts more to let it close and scar over than leave it open."

"If that's the case, why do you still go to the memorial?" he scowled at her, "If you're so high and mighty, and **healed**, why do I pass you every morning?"

She was finally silent, and he knew he had her, feeling both like he'd won, and like he was the biggest fiend in the world. She had stopped walking, and he turned around, seeing she was apparently just standing there, until he saw the blood dripping from under her sleeves. Her nails were obviously digging into her palms, and he saw her shoulders begin shaking.

"Shihasu . . ."

"I told you not to call me that," she hissed, beginning to walk again, her anger almost palpable as she passed him, "Honestly; sometimes I wish she really **was** dead."

xxxx

"What are we watching for again?"

"For the tenth time Chibi, we're looking for signs of a camp," Nekomata growled, spotting a slight disturbance in the vegetation below and stopping, "You two stay up here, and don't move until I say so."

Genma nodded, watching her drop silently to the ground and crouch, a hand moving into her hood for a brief moment before brushing away some leaves to reveal a small fire pit. Under the hood, a pair of eyes narrowed as Nekomata stood, a slight movement from the bushes in front of her catching her eyes. Her eyes widened as a large boomerang came at her, her entire body tensing.

x

Naruto went to move, and Genma grabbed his arm while he shook his head, whispering, "Wait."

x

The boomerang caught the middle of the cloak before slamming into the tree, imbedding deeply into the trunk. From the dense vegetation, a large male figure walked out and pulled the massive weapon out of the mutilated tree, picking up the cloak with a deep frown as he ripped it in half, "Where the Hell did you run off to?!"

Nekomata's voice floated around the small clearing, "Now, what would be the fun in that? You'll see me when I want you to."

"A woman? Figures a woman would use such low tactics," the man said, his voice a deep growl, "Why not come out here and let me look at you. Been a while since I had a woman."

"And it'll be a while longer," she said, the smirk obvious in her tone, "Tell me; to what do I owe the pleasure of your sudden company?"

"Enough chatter. I know why you're here, and I know who you are. Some fool ninjas from Konoha come to ruin the racket me and my boys have got goin' on. Where are the others? Hiding out to let you take care of big, bad me?"

"They're not here," she purred, "Just you and me big boy."

"I like those odds," he chuckled darkly, "Why don't you come out here and fight me like the man you seem to think you are?"

"Arrogance is really a flaw you know," she said, dropping the jutsu and crossing her arms.

He turned and saw her leaning against a tree on the opposite side of the clearing, "Nekomata."


	7. Interrogation and Planning

He turned and saw her leaning against a tree on the opposite side of the clearing, "Nekomata. I thought they'd killed you in Iwa."

"Still got a few lives left," she said, chuckling darkly.

"When I'm through with you, you'll wish you were still in that jail getting fuc-"

"What foul language," she interjected in a low tone, her voice sounding like a soft hiss, "We'll see how loose that tongue of yours is when I rip it out of your mouth."

xxxx

Naruto had moved to jump down when he saw the boomerang catch the cloak, thinking that Nekomata was injured, when Genma grabbed him again.

"**Wait**!" he hissed, squeezing the younger ninja's arm in an adamant way, "No matter what happens, don't move. We'll just be in her way. Trust me Naruto, she'll be fine."

Naruto jerked his arm away, and turned back to watch the scene below him unfolding.

xxxx

The man laughed, studying her, "I'm shocked the Hokage sent a washed-up cunt like you to take care of this. Must be getting desperate."

"I'll be more than enough to handle you," Nekomata replied, apparently unmoved, "Just how did you get out of prison? I know it wasn't for good behavior. Unless you're that good at sucking-"

She jumped up as the boomerang came at her again, the tree behind her falling to the ground, and chuckled, "Hit a nerve there?"

The man glared, "I'll rip you to pieces!"

The huge projectile returned to his hand, and she shrugged, "You can try Hatsu, but just remember I'm the one that put that limp in your step."

Hatsu laughed, "Ten years ago. And I feel inclined to return the favor."

His arm swung again, and this time Nekomata moved forward and slid under the weapon, coming up in a spin with a kunai in her hand to slash up his body. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the boomerang, and her eyes widened, dust rising as she quickly pushed herself back a few feet. The wind created by it pulled her hair to one side, and into her face, her left side suddenly exploding with pain as she was thrown across the clearing into a tree.

She picked herself up, coughing roughly, her hand going to her ribs, "Damn you!"

He chuckled, watching with pride as she gingerly picked herself up, "Like I said, you're getting old and predictable, you bitch. I replayed that fight with you everyday for ten years, analyzing it."

"Glad to know I was in your thoughts," she said in a sneering tone, drawing one of her broadswords, "Let's see what else you remember."

She rushed him again, her sword digging deep into the small-grained wood of the boomerang, and the two enemies glared at each other. Hatsu easily overpowering her and pulling the sword from her hand. With a flick, it flew from the boomerang into a neighboring tree, and she drew her other one, barely dodging a large fist aimed at her face.

xxxx

"Kakashi?"

He hummed, not taking his eye from the binoculars he had held to his face, "That's the third time you've started to ask me something Sakura. I hope you finish it this time."

"It's about Nekomata. Last night, when she was talking to Genma, it was like . . ." she tried to think of how to ask what she had been mulling over all morning, "If **you **don't know her that well, why does Genma seem to?"

"Because, they've spent a lot of time together, just like you and Naruto," he replied, seeing a tree fall in the dense forest, and frowning, "It'll have to wait Sakura, let's go."

They jumped down from the tall building and began running, the dense foliage making it difficult to move quickly.

xxxx

"He's killing her!" Naruto growled, glaring at Genma, "And you're going to just watch?!"

"Shut up!" Genma growled back, "If you were really looking, you'd see what's going on. She hasn't asked for help, and until she can't ask for it, I'm not moving. Now shut it and keep it that way before we get dragged into it!"

"Asshole!" Naruto hissed, his frustration forcing his fingers to dig into the branch he was gripping.

xx

Nekomata hit the trunk of the tree that just a few minutes ago she had been cockily leaning against, and slumped over, chest heaving. Hatsu sauntered over, reaching down and picking her up by her neck and slamming her against the unyielding wood again, "Like I said, a washed-up, old-"

She suddenly twisted in his grip and a foot collided in the armpit of the arm holding her, the other in his groin, and his hand loosened. His arm went limp, and she jumped into the branches, a small glint of silver following her. Hatsu suddenly grabbed at his own throat as his face reddened, and then screamed as he convulsed, his jaw snapping shut. He fell to the ground, and Nekomata jumped down, a thin, silver wire held delicately in her fingers. A twitch of her wrist and it unwrapped from Hatsu's brawny neck to coil around her wrist, and she put her foot on his throat and pressed.

"Who's the cunt now?" she growled, enjoying the fear in his eyes, knowing he was thinking about the last time they'd faced off, "See Hatsu, I've learned a few new tricks over those ten years. I only let you think I hadn't. Then again, you ought to have expected some small sort of deception in a woman."

She took her foot off his throat, and squatted down, "Now then, until you regain the feeling in your limbs from that little jolt I gave you, we're going to play a game. Blink once for yes, and twice for no. Got it?"

The man blinked once.

"You're so smart," she patronized, "Now to the hard stuff. You alone?"

Two blinks.

"Are they shinobi as well?"

Another two blinks.

"Your toes should be working now," she said, almost conversationally, "You under orders?"

There was a slight pause before he blinked twice.

Nekomata sighed, watching a muscle in his cheek twitch, "You know I'm not stupid Hatsu. You're much too stupid to come up with this one on your own. Besides, why in Hell would a guy who uses an eight foot boomerang choose a wooded territory like Honey Country to hide out in?"

He opened his mouth, his words slurred, "Lass plathe dey lood."

"Uh huh. Okay, I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way," she said, standing back up, "You're right handed?"

His eyes widened as she pulled the wire from around his wrist and looped it around his right wrist and pulled it tight, taking out a kunai, "No!"

"Last chance," she said, putting a foot on his throat again, "Are you following orders?"

Before he could answer, she flicked the kunai, a scream renting the air as his thumb rolled free of his hand. She pulled the wire tighter, occasionally loosening it so the hand wouldn't go numb.

"Yes damn it! I am!" Hatsu growled, wishing he could move his arms, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Other than the obvious?" Nekomata smirked, "I short-circuited your muscles. Luckily it doesn't affect your nerves, otherwise, that wouldn't have hurt."

xx

"Come on," Genma said, looking at Naruto, "We don't want to see this."

"You're such a coward," Naruto snapped, "First you don't want to help, then you can't take her questioning him?"

Genma looked at him, and then back to Nekomata. From Naruto's angle, he couldn't see her wrist move, and therefore hadn't seen the kunai. Obviously the younger jonin thought she was merely shocking Hatsu into submission, "It'll only get worse Naruto, and it won't sit well with you."

Naruto had his full attention now, a look of confusion in his clear blue eyes.

xx

"You sick-"

"How many?" Nekomata interrupted, pushing with her foot again to stop him talking.

"Ten," Hatsu said, screaming as he lost his index finger, "Five! Only Five!"

"Better," she said, taking a moment to collect her thoughts, and also to assess how much muscle control he was regaining, his left bicep twitched and she looked back at his face, "Who hired you?"

"You know I can't- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"You're right, what a silly question," she said calmly, obviously enjoying herself, "Let's see, what to ask. Ah, yes. Are they ninja?"

"I already- Yes! They're chunin nuke-nin from a village in water country," Hatsu sputtered, beginning to look pale, "I picked 'em up outside of a bar in town, they were looking for work, and I'd just got hit up to do this guy a favor."

"Would the cause of this be that little favor?" she asked, removing another finger before he could answer, "Shoot, jumped the gun on that one. I guess I'll have to start with the other hand."

Hatsu tried desperately to move, only to be shocked again, Nekomata pushing down on his chest with her foot as he convulsed. When it was over, he was panting, his jaw slack, and his eyes glassy.

"Really Hatsu, I was just joking. You've still got your entire arm to work on," she cooed, walking to the tree her sword was embedded in, extracting it and walking over to her other one.

One was replaced in the scabbard on her back, and she walked calmly back over, fully aware she was being watched and not caring. She rested the tip of her sword on his palm, looking almost lazy, "Now then. One blink yes, two no. Answer the question."

Tears were involuntarily streaming from his eyes as he blinked once.

"Alright. Was it the trade town ten miles from here?"

He took a millisecond too long to blink, and she shoved down on her sword, another scream ripping through the silence.

xxxx

"What is that?" Sakura asked, stopping and looking worriedly at Kakashi, who had suddenly stopped after the first scream.

"The signal our guys are fine," he replied, looking grim, "Genma and Naruto should be along in a minute. We'll wait for them at the inn."

"But Kakashi, what's going on?" she asked, looking confused and slightly afraid as another blood-curdling scream was heard.

"Nothing for you to worry about," he said, jerking his head towards the village and not moving until she did.

xxxx

Naruto looked away, his face ashen, "Let's go."

He and Genma left, Genma trying to talk to him on the way back.

"Save the I-told-you-so for another day," Naruto snapped, glaring at him.

"I was going to ask if you were alright," Genma asked, "You don't look so good."

"How could I be alright?! Didn't you see what she was doing?" he said, looking sick again, "She was enjoying it."

"Some things have to be done," Genma said, "And as to the last part, I'm well aware what the Nekomata's capable of. Just don't let it sway your judgment Naruto."

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" the Kyuubi-container asked in such a snide tone that Genma actually looked at him in shock.

xxxx

Nekomata wiped off her sword and re-sheathed it, forming a few hand signs and turning to leave as a great flapping sound started behind her. There were a few raucous caws, and the distinct sound of tearing flesh, and she ignored both, picking up her torn cloak. Heaving an annoyed sigh, she quickly sewed the back seam with practiced skill, putting it back on after shaking off the dirt. Turning back around, she picked up the large boomerang with her right arm, her left side still burning, and made her way back to the village.

xxxx

"You don't get it Kakashi, you weren't there!" Naruto said imploringly, trying to get the older man to really listen to what he was saying.

Kakashi put his book away, his face the only calm one in the room, "I do get it Naruto, she was interro-"

"She was torturing him!" Naruto yelled, slamming his palms on the tabletop for emphasis, "Why did Granny send her?! We could have found out without resorting to that!"

"Can you be sure of that?" Genma asked, looking distinctively sulky and bad-tempered.

"Of course! We've gotten answers from people before without resorting to those kinds of practices," Naruto snapped, rounding on Genma.

"That's because you've never dealt with Iwa-nin," Nekomata walked in, ignoring the steely glare from Naruto, and tossed a headband on the table, along with the boomerang, "He said there were five others. Of course, I'm shocked he gave me that information so quickly."

The condescending snort following her statement was also ignored, "Hatsu wasn't the type to just up and recruit random strangers. I'd say we're dealing with other rouge Iwa shinobi. And if there really are five of them, it explains a lot."

"Anything else?" Kakashi asked, throwing a glance at Naruto.

"I didn't get much more than that. Hatsu was a lot of things, but loose lipped wasn't one of them," she replied, "At most I got a diluted version of the truth."

Kakashi nodded, "You're hurt."

"I'm fine," she said, holding her hand up as Sakura moved to get up, "Nothing getting clean and resting won't cure. We need to see if there are any maps of the terrain. See just where those little rock rats might be hiding."

"Later," Kakashi said, "Let Sakura look at you."

"I said I was fine Scarecrow," she growled, "I'll obey orders about the mission, but nothing else. Besides, I can do it myself."

"Really it's no trouble," Sakura said quietly, curious as to what was under the cloak, reminding herself she'd have to ask Naruto about it.

"I'm getting a drink," Nekomata said, turning and walking out.

"And you're going to let her go and get drunk again? What is wrong with you?!" Naruto screamed at Kakashi, his face nearly purple.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped, shocked he was questioning Kakashi.

"Weren't you listening?" Kakashi barked, his visible eye narrowing, "Five Iwa nukenin, at the least. Do you get it now Naruto? Why she was sent? Because we're not dealing with some common thugs. We're dealing with rouge ninja, from the village hidden in the Rocks. You remember the man that broke your arm that time in Tea country?"

The blonde man was suddenly silent.

"Well, that was a chunin," Kakashi said, calming down and leaning back in his chair, "And most rogue ninja aren't chunin. Just ask Nekomata, she'll gladly tell you how many times she's dragged herself half dead back to Konoha to be patched up by the medic-nin."

"She didn't look so tough," Naruto said softly, remembering how Hatsu had tossed her around like a doll.

"That's exactly why she's dangerous," Kakashi said, "She uses deception like other ninja use genjutsu. How many jutsu did you see her use?"

"None," Naruto said, frowning, "Unless you count chakra conversion into electricity a jutsu."

"Then one, and I assure you it's not that difficult to do," Kakashi said, "Tsunade knows exactly what she does Naruto, and still trusts her. I know you don't like it, and you don't have to accept it, but for now we're all a team. I expect you to at least attempt to act like it."

Naruto turned and walked out, and Kakashi sighed, "What is it Sakura?"

Sakura had been looking at him with a concerned look, and she shook her head, "Nothing. I was just going to ask how badly she was hurt."

"Genma?" Kakashi said, watching the senbon in the other man's mouth twitch as if he'd been deep in thought.

"She'll be fine," Genma lied, getting up to leave too, "I'm going to go see if I can find a map."

The last two of the team watched him leave, and Kakashi turned to Sakura, "Go talk to Naruto. Make sure he doesn't lose his temper completely. I'm going to the hot spring."

"This early?" Sakura asked, getting up.

"It's already been a long day," he replied, watching her leave before he stared at the ceiling a moment, _Been a long time since I've fought ninja from Iwa. I would have enjoyed ripping that bastard apart too._


	8. Mission Within a Mission

"You really should have let Sakura look at you."

She opened an eye, smoke curling out of her nose as she sighed, a frown marring her previously relaxed features, "Going to make this a habit Scarecrow?"

"Naruto's rather upset with you," Kakashi said, turning a page in his Icha Icha as he sat against the screen separating him from Nekomata in the bathhouse again.

"And I should care why?" she asked coldly, taking another draw off her cigarette, contributing to a tense silence, "He'll get over it, or he won't. I didn't become a ninja to be liked."

There was another tense silence, one that lasted long enough to annoy the already irritated kunoichi, and she glared at the screen, tired of him just sitting there like a peep with no real announced purpose, "What exactly do you want?"

He held his place with a finger, turning his head as he addressed her question, "You've surely realized that the rest of Hatsu's team is going to attack the village directly once they figure out what's happened."

"I assure you I took that into consideration," she said, pouring herself another cup of sake, "I'm also aware that the villages are going to want to evacuate once they find out about it. Seems like we're backed into a corner at the moment, doesn't it?"

He could hear the sly smirk in her voice, and frowned, "**You've**gotten us backed into a corner. Do you have any suggestions, or were you planning on getting drunk again?"

She chuckled, staring at the rough wood of the ceiling, "You're the leader on this mission. You figure it out."

His brow raised, unseen, "I really think since any attack on the village would be your-"

"I'd expect them to wait until the villagers began leaving, and then they'd try to pick us off by using them as decoys. Keeping that in mind, I think it best not to mention the fortunate departure of Hatsu this afternoon to the village elders. The less **they **know, the better off **we **are. We very well can't sit here and wait for them, so we need to flush them out," she replied matter-of-factly, putting out her cigarette.

"How would you suggest doing that?" he asked, glad they were on the same page.

She got out and leaned back against the smooth, cool stone around the spring, "There's another shipment of gold leaving tomorrow."

"Genma and Sakura will stay behind and look after the village then," Kakashi said, turning back to his book, "You, Naruto, and I should be more than enough to take them out."

She stood and dried off, getting dressed and obscuring herself with the cloak again before she opened the screen, seeing he was already standing. He flipped the book back to his page, beginning to walk back to the inn. She easily caught up with him, and he noticed the slight limp and stiffness in her gait.

"Genma said you were hurt pretty badly," he said conversationally, no longer reading the words on the page.

"You're a bad liar," Nekomata said, both of them stopping, Kakashi slightly behind her, forcing her to look over her shoulder to speak to him, "Genma's a lot of things, but he's not a rat. I know you're not concerned for my sake, so I'll save telling you not to worry. I'm more than capable of taking care of it in the morning, so don't worry your assumedly pretty face over it."

He caught a glimpse of her eyes, glad that they'd lost none of the intensity he remembered, "What time is the shipment leaving?"

"Dawn. You should have asked that first instead of trying to piss me off," she said coldly, beginning to walk again.

He shook his head, "Shihasu-"

"Kakashi," she said firmly, stopping again, "For once in both of our miserable lives, please do something I ask. I may be inclined to return the favor."

"If you're not one hundred percent in the morning, Genma's going in your place," he said, sighing as she flipped him off and continued back to the inn.

xxxx

Sakura finally found Naruto sulking on a rooftop, and sat down beside him, seeing he was glaring daggers at the cloaked figure they spotted heading out from the hot spring, "You know she wouldn't be on this mission if she couldn't help us."

He glanced at her, "It's not that Sakura. I just think she could have used different tactics is all."

"Well, did you at least get a good look at her?" she asked, watching him raise a brow.

"Well, I really wasn't paying much attention to that when she was getting the crap beat out of her, and after that, I wasn't looking at her really," he said somewhat embarrassedly, "Only thing I can tell you is she has white hair."

"Like Jiraiya-sama, or is she old?" Sakura couldn't help that she wanted to be the first to see Nekomata without the cloak; if she did, she'd have the juiciest story when she met with Ino next time.

"I think like Pervy-sage," he replied, "I mean, unless she uses some kind of jutsu like Granny Tsunade, but I don't know."

"Kakashi seems to trust her Naruto, and he's never steered us wrong before," she said gently, standing back up and dusting her backside off, "Tsunade-sama trusts her too."

Naruto watched her leave before watching the sunset, thinking everything over.

xxxx

Genma had been looking through a stack of maps for hours when he finally felt the form behind him, "There's more caves in this valley than all of damn Earth Country."

"It's getting late," Kakashi said, pulling over a map and glancing over it, his other hand in his pocket.

"You were obviously successful," he smiled, glancing up at his long-time friend, "By the look of your face, she gave **you **a stern talking to."

"You'd know best how she is," Kakashi replied blandly, "I take it you didn't find anything helpful."

"Big fucking negative on that one," Genma said, leaning back in the chair to chew thoughtfully on his senbon for a moment, "They could be in any cave system from here-"

He pointed to one series of caves that branched out like an animal burrow, complete with several entrances, exits, and false chambers, "To here."

He pointed out another series, that weren't quite as elaborate, but just as troublesome, "If these were any other Shinobi but Iwa nin, I'd say go in and drag them out in pieces, but . . ."

"They'd have the advantage if we did that," Kakashi nodded, "Flushing them out is going to be our best option."

"Naruto going to be okay with your decision?" he asked, giving him a skeptical look.

"He'll act like he is if he wants to go," he replied, stuffing his other hand into his pocket, "I'm not particularly concerned about it."

xxxx

"Hey! Where am I supposed to sleep?!" Naruto yelled, seeing Nekomata stretched out on the bed, fully cloaked.

"In the floor, on the table, in a chair, with Sakura, in this bed, wherever you want Chibi. I don't care, just stop yelling. God damn, you'd think it was a big deal," the older ninja growled, turning towards the wall and making sure the cloak was around her, "If it bothers you, I'll go sleep in Genma and Kakashi's room and leave you and Sakura to fend for yourselves."

"It's alright Naruto, I'll sleep there," Sakura said with a contradicting look on her face, starting to get up.

"No Sakura-chan, stay there, I'll sleep next to **it**," Naruto said snidely, having to dodge a kunai thrown at his face, "Hey!"

"I'd appreciate it if you keep your insults to yourself, you childish, weak-minded little prick," Nekomata said coldly, getting up, "I'd actually prefer to sleep somewhere else, but thank you for your willingness to get along Sakura."

She walked out and slammed the door, and Naruto looked over and saw Sakura glaring at him, "What?"

"You are such a dumb ass," Sakura growled, turning over and muttering in an annoyed fashion.

Naruto caught the phrase 'tactless moron', and settled down to sleep, feeling just the slightest bit guilty.

xx

"You really should have slept."

"And you really should mind your own business."

Kakashi walked over and sat down next to Nekomata, watching the sky slowly turn from deepest indigo to a slight gray, "Did you sleep at all?"

"A bit," she replied, "I don't sleep well on missions. Or anytime actually."

"Thanks for breakfast," he said referring to the pot of steaming green tea and bowl of miso with udon he'd found waiting for him when he'd gone downstairs in the inn.

"Got bored," she replied, brushing it off, "I don't think we'll have anything to worry about until we pick up the goods after selling the gold. Personally, I'd rather not have to guard a bunch of barrels of grain and bolts of cloth while trying to keep Iwa nin off me."

"We can't come back with nothing," he said, resting his arms on his knees, "Besides, knowing you, you want to fill barrels with exploding notes and just add to the scenery around here."

She snorted, sarcasm dripping in her voice, "Never knew you were such a joker."

He ignored the biting comment as he looked over the frost-covered village, hearing the familiar sound of a cigarette lighter. Turning his head and he saw that she'd lowered the hood. The side of her face he could have seen was obscured by long, sweeping bangs, though he did get a good look at her ear and her neck before he looked forward. He had sat down on the side with his Sharingan, or he would have gotten a very good look at her.

"Are you that curious to see if I look the same?" she asked, an edge of amusement in her voice.

"No, I was trying to remember when you started smoking," he replied, feeling her turn her head and continuing to look ahead at the sunrise.

"Mmmm," she hummed, looking thoughtfully at the houses below them, "A long time ago. Around the same time you stopped being punctual."

There was a silence between them that neither seemed to want to break, until it was forced upon them by a door opening behind them. Her hood was quickly raised, and Kakashi turned, seeing Naruto standing there behind them, looking sleepy.

"I suppose we're ready," he said, getting up and taking out his book, "You two should get the wagon ready while I talk to Genma and Sakura."

Naruto frowned, turning around to comment on his former sensei's laziness, when he realized Nekomata was gone too. He ran over to the edge and saw her standing up and beginning to walk towards the village elder's home, realizing she'd jumped off the building to do so.

xxxx

There was obvious movement behind the dense foliage around them as they made their way steadily towards the trade town, Nekomata and Kakashi sitting in the driver's seat of the large wagon, the mules pulling it flipping their ears constantly.

"They seem used to it, don't they?" Nekomata asked, commenting on their apparent lack of fear, even as the noise and movement became obvious.

"What are they doing?" Naruto asked, his eyes closed as he scowled, confused.

"They're baiting us," Kakashi said, continuing to read his book, "And yes, it is odd that the mules aren't reacting more. Then again, I bet these are the same ones that go with every shipment."

Nekomata chuckled, "I bet they stop where we're supposed to be raided on the way back if that's the case."

"Probably will. When we get to town, remember that we only have three hours for recon before we can pick up the supplies," Kakashi said, giving Nekomata a sideways glance, "So no drinking."

"I really don't drink as much as you seem to think I do," she said, elbowing Naruto in the back of the head as he snickered, "And stop being a brat and watch what's going on behind us."

"Damn your elbow's pointy!" Naruto growled, rubbing the back of his head, "I am watching you damn hag, not my fault nothing's happening."

"Both of you be quiet," Kakashi said, slouching down farther in the seat, "You're ruining the nice morning."

xxxx

"Why isn't Hatsu the one reporting to me?"

The rough-looking ninja scowled, obviously angry, "He hasn't came back from his scouting mission. We think those damn fire ninja killed him."

"I hope you're not planning on doing anything to retaliate until I get my goods," the voice said smoothly, tenting well-manicured fingers under a chiseled chin.

"Naw. You'll get yer damn gold. We'll get rid of those filthy Konoha shinobi, and then be back in business as usual," the ninja said, obviously the new de facto leader of Hatsu's group, "What you gonna do when the villagers decide to leave?"

"That's simple," the voice said, a sinister leer creeping over his face, "Pay them with their stolen goods to stay and mine it for me."

"How charitable," he scowled, thinking to himself that if they weren't desperate, and being very well paid for this job, that he would have felt bad about the whole situation.

xx

Sakura boredly leaned back against the window frame she was sitting in, Genma sitting in another one not ten feet from her, "You really that big of a man whore, or is it just idle boasting?"

Her blunt question caught him off guard for two reasons. One, it was Sakura, and two, they'd been sitting in silence for the past ten minutes, "Have you been thinking about that this whole time?"

"No, I was just thinking about Naruto being uncomfortable around Nekomata, and then that made me think of Kakashi hinting that you two were former teammates, and then that made me wonder if you really were that big of a man whore."

"I prefer expert lover, actually," Genma said jokingly, raising an eyebrow, "I've had my share of women, and I'm good at what I do."

"Says who? You or your conquests?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Have you ever known Anko to admittedly sleep with the same man more than twice?" he smirked, seeing her cheeks start to turn pink, "There's your answer."

One of her eyes twitched, and she turned her head to watch the forest again, trying to get the tantalizing images of Genma's rumored proficiencies out of her head.

xxxx

"Two o'clock. Don't turn your head Chibi!" Nekomata hissed, making Naruto jump slightly.

He was apparently getting used to his new nickname, even though at six two with his brawny frame it really didn't fit, "Then why did you open your mouth?!"

"Hush," Kakashi said, glancing that way, "Doesn't fit in, does he?"

"Neither does the one at five," she said, able to look around freely underneath her hood as they unloaded the gold, "You sure I shouldn't change?"

"Not until we get this unloaded. Around here you'll cause more of a stir if you show yourself," Kakashi said, noticing that there were few women to be seen. Those that were around were covered from neck to toe with clothing. From what he remembered, Shihasu had been of the 'got it flaunt it' school of thought, as were most kunoichi. With that in mind, it wasn't a good idea to have a member of their team facing incarceration for indecent exposure of something ridiculous like her collarbone or her elbow.

"I do know when to blend in you know," she said lowly, her hood turned towards him.

"Fine, just make it convincing," he said, hearing a muffled sound coming from behind the hood, and then watching it lower, black eyes turning towards him, black hair piled on top of her head in an appropriately elaborate coif, "Your sarcasm is well noted."

He was referring to her face, which was a plain looking kind of pretty. Naruto stared at her, obviously disappointed for a moment before he realized it was Henge. She wasn't likely to stand out looking like that; in fact, she made them stand out even more since she now looked like a native. One of the bank workers came out and took the box of ingots from her hands after a low bow, and she smiled graciously, shooting a pleased smirk at Kakashi and Naruto before she went in to trade the gold for money.

"Hello there, I hope your trip here was pleasant," a well-dressed man said, a pleasant smile on his rather handsome face.

"It was pleasant enough," Nekomata said, taking off the cloak to reveal an ao dai with an elaborate chrysanthemum pattern that hugged her generous curves, "Quiet uneventful given talk in my uncle's village."

The man took the cloak and eyed her appreciatively for a moment before speaking, "So you're a visitor? Perhaps while you wait I could show you around."

"I really must look after the trading. After all," she lowered her voice and leaned towards him, giving him a coy look, "There are supposed to be bandits and ruffians about."

He gave her a smile that most women would have merely thought of as being seductively dark, but it made Nekomata take notice, "There are. Maybe you should rethink going back with the goods, and stay here until the danger has passed, Miss . . ."

"Ume, and that won't be necessary. After all, those two men with me are supposed to be ninja," she said, wrinkling her nose in a delighted sort of way, "It is rather exciting really, one of the reasons I came along. Am I to presume that you are the manager of this establishment? Mister . . ."

"Giman," he said suavely, taking her hand and kissing the top of it, "And yes, I am. Let's go to my office and discuss . . . Business, as it were."

She giggled at the brush of his lips, a blush creeping to her cheeks as she allowed herself to be led back towards the rear of the building.

Naruto watched her leave as he and Kakashi brought in the last chest of ingots, and sighed, "Great, she leaves us to do all the work."

"Come on, we've got three hours to do recon while they get the supplies ready," Kakashi said after he'd gotten their credit ticket from the man that had taken the gold.

xx

"I thought there were three of them?"

"One wasn't a ninja, just some stupid girl," another man growled, watching the two shinobi leave the building, "You recognize either of them?"

"Naw, you?"

"Nope. Don't know anything about fire-nin. Just that they think they the greatest."

"Come on; let's get back to the meeting site and report. Not that there's much to say. Looks like one spoiled rich girl, and two ninja that ain't worth a damn. I mean, the one's obviously green, and the other only gots one eye. Shouldn't be that hard of a fight."


End file.
